I just noticed you
by DatOneWriter
Summary: This is a story of LeviXHanji! XD I dunno where I got the idea of this story from...I Just...Thought of it.


I just noticed you. "Ah! What a beautiful afternoon!" Hanji said as if she were too Announce it to the people around her. she was in a good mood All week due to her research about titans since she Had Eren Too study and test. Hanji smiled brightly once she glanced over At the Sun, it made her feel energetic and Happy inside almost Like how she feels when She sees... Him... "Are you Going to stand there and daydream?, or go take a hike Away from me and everyone else." Hanji was a bit surprised once she turned around to see...Levi! of course...his sarcasm Is always serious and when he Says that mean stuff he ACTUALLY means it. She smiled shrugging "I have no clue!" She said "The afternoon reminds Me of how Titans attack us around sunset! I wonder if we can Confront one...Right now..." Hanji made a menacing smile on Her face which didn't surprise Levi at all. The only reaction Levi made was rolling his eyes and saying "whatever..." Hanji blinked and turned to give him a big grin on Her face "Since its five thirty and the sun is still out.." she said "Would you maybe Like to take a walk with me?" She looked at Levi Who was kinda astonished by her offer to walk with her around The area. Hanji saw him hesitate before nodding his head. "Alright let's go!" {The sun started to set} The two walked the direction where the big water fountian was, bur since Hanji didn't really know the direction the water Fountian was, she Looked at Levi and said "Eh..Levi where are we going?" No response... Silence... Hanji sighed she wanted to start a conversation with Levi. maybe if she Tried joking around he would join her and laugh like they are Friends! "Hey Levi, let's beat Eren up for fun!" Hanji said as she Clinged onto his arm. she hadn't noticed herself doing that...she saw him Give her a annoyed and Angry look. and Hanji let go of His arm and Looked Down, she knew she did something stupider Then She usually would. but just to make him laugh? I'm a idiot...did I really have to say that? BAKA. Hanji thought, her eyes wondered off too Levi. she looked at him from The corner of her eye disappointed in herself..But too her Surprise... Levi was looking at her as well... Hanji Looked away as she blushed slightly, she hated getting Caught by someone that she looked at, Especially when she Made a fool out of herself. {The moon started coming out} "Ah! The moon looks so Beautiful when it reflects in the water!" Hanji said, she looked at the moons reflection and touched the water with her hand. "Be serious, Hanji." Levi said "Nope!" Hanji said she looked around but she stopped and Smirked as she looked over at... Armin and Annie... Hanji couldnt help but form a smile on her face, She looked at Levi who looked the direction she was looking. She saw him Blink and turn away. "What's wrong, Levi?" Hanji said. she was about to say the Most Stupidest thing ever. "Are you afraid there going to do the NASTY!?" ... Levi looked at her giving Hanji a angry look on his face once Again. The moon was fully out as the sky turned a darker Blue and then it was night. Hanji looked at Armin and Annie. Smiling once Agian she looked down. What i say is foolish and Stupid..what I am is i am stupid and idiotic..Did I really Embarrass myself like that tonight? Levi...I had a crush on You ever since and know that I have embarrassed myself Like this once Agian...I give..Up... -Background- "I got this for you." Armin said he handed Annie a rose, It was fully grown and there was no damage to it. He blushed as he felt Annie suddenly give him a hug. Armin hugged her back feeling a bit more calm and embarrassed when he noticed Hanji and Levi. "Thank you, Armin. I'm glad I am a good person to you." "Your welcome.." -Know at Hanji and Levi- Hanji looked up, her eyes were focused on her reflection in The water but after awhile she turned and began to walk away. but... To her surprise... Levi grabbed her hand and pulled her back to where she looked at Him her eyes were widen with Astonishment, she blushed as she noticed she was pulled into his arms and Once he said- "Hanji, don't leave." Levi began as calm as he could "I haven't even Got to tell you something.." "Wh-What?" Now there here Together... "Hanji..." Levi began "I just noticed you...what I mean to say is I...I love you.." He said, quickly before she could respond He kissed Her lips very gently. Hanji blushed darkly, she couldn't believe She was being kissed by Levi. ...It came true... she thought as she kissed him back wrapping Her arms around his neck when he wrapped his arms Around her Waist. ...I..Cant believe he loves me... Me... Were not friends now... We are more then that... "What am I witnessing?" Armin said blinking, he looked at Annie. her face was still the same as always. Looking bored.. But Annie replied to Armin as she turned grabbing his hand and Walking away "...Something we all don't want to See, Because its Dramatizing." Armin blinked, he smiled at Annie then he looked at Hanji and Levi. he kept the smile on his face as he caught up with Annie no longer being Dragged by her he muttered "Hanji...Your wish came true..."


End file.
